


Всему научит Время

by littleshiver



Category: Alice Through the Looking Glass
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, fem version
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

Алиса Кингсли по-настоящему верит в Страну Чудес, беззаветно и преданно, как и положено пятилетней девочке. «Алиса Кингсли — маленькая и очень храбрая девочка», — говорят о ней вслух. «Недостаточно умная, чтобы всерьез бояться осуждения», — так они на самом деле считают. Что и говорить, высший свет Лондона — это не славная Страна Чудес, в которой не скроешься от правды о себе, здесь позволено казаться, а не быть. Увы, до определенной поры Алиса обязана быть частью именно этого мира и слышать в свой адрес все чаще и чаще: «Ничего, дорогуша, время тебя научит». Алиса не боится времени, возможно, даже хочет поучиться у него, но не верит, что эти ужасные люди вокруг могут советовать и вправду хорошего учителя.

Поэтому Алиса недоумевает, когда по возвращении к любимым сказочным друзьям находит угасающего Шляпника и слышит, что единственное его спасение — Время.  
— Только со Временем надо быть очень осторожной, — говорит Белая Королева, самозабвенно приглаживая потоки воздуха вокруг (иначе эти её маневры руками просто и описать нельзя). — Она очень своенравна и не любит посетителей.  
— Так значит, Время — леди? — удивленно спрашивает Алиса.  
Хотя, собственно, чему ей удивляться-то? В этом мире даже Шляпник может сойти с ума, куда уж всем остальным до его таланта.  
— О да, — кивает королева Мирана, и её привычная чудаковатость едва заметно ломается под натиском страшных мыслей, словно хозяйка самых неспокойных в мире рук очень волнуется.

«Всё чудливее и странноватее, — думает Алиса, — но Шляпника я спасти обязательно должна, об ином выборе и речи быть не может».  
— Тебе придется совершить невозможное, Алиса, — Чеширский Кот делает один оборот вокруг своей оси и вдохновенно раскачивает пушистым полосатым хвостом. — Не-воз-мож-но-е, — говорит он, словно мурлычет.  
Алиса уверенно вскидывает голову:  
— И пусть, но другу я помогу, в беде Шляпника ни за что оставить нельзя!  
Чеширский Кот и не возражает, только мурлычет от удовольствия. Ох, как же он любит невозможное!  
— В добрую даль, Алиса, — шепчет он за два тика маятника позади, и Алисе всего лишь до одури страшно. Совершенные пустяки по сравнению с вероятностью потери милого Тэрранта.

***

Время меряет замок широкими шагами (при её-то росте иначе ходить и не получается) и сосредоточенно ждёт. О, она ужасно не любит тех, кто опаздывает, а глупышка Алиса Кингсли задержалась уже намного дольше допустимого. Впрочем, как и все ученики, которых когда-либо отправляли на учебу ко Времени.  
— Уилкинс, — громко кричит Время, сверяясь с внутренним ощущением пролетевших мимо секунд и жалея, что не может отсрочить неизбежное, — встреть нашу гостью как подобает!  
— Сию минуту, мэм, как прикажете, — суетится дворецкий и вылетает из комнаты, позвякивая шестеренками.  
Ей нужны бесконечные годы, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящему визиту, но у Времени в последние пару лет совершенно нет себя для себя, и острая нехватка секунд, минут и часов ощущается почти невыносимым грузом. Вздыхая, она думает, что уже слишком стара для подобной ерунды, но ничего не может поделать со сложившимися обстоятельствами.  
— Тиик-Тааак! — раздается по коридорам огромного замка голос Ирацибеты.  
«Уж не в таких ли мгновениях жизни кроется счастье? — Спрашивает себя Время, тяжело вздыхая. — И если да, то разве это оно?»  
Времени очень хочется сделать вид, что она сейчас абсолютно необходима в Нижнецарствии. Без неё там никак и точка. Жизненно важная работа. Правда, она откладывает эту ежедневную рутину уже больше трех часов, но какая разница? Однако же, вот и Ирацибета. Поздно бежать.  
— Подарок? — Красная Королева протягивает руку в повелительном жесте, а Время окружает её со всех сторон, стараясь угодить. Попыток более жалких не видывал весь мир, но в этом есть хоть какое-то развлечение, пока настоящая ученица не соизволит оказаться на главной сцене.

***

О появлении поблизости ученицы Время спохватывается слишком поздно. Шестеренки в груди сжимаются от ужаса, а замыкание происходит так резко и болезненно, что первые несколько сбежавших из плена секунд она даже не может понять, что именно произошло, а потом видит: Хроносфера вращается вокруг желтоволосой девчонки, словно родная, повинуется и улетает прочь. Вероятно, в глазах Времени сейчас крайняя степень растерянности, но Красной Королеве это безразлично.  
— Ты отдала ей Хроносферу? Отдала Хроносферу какой-то жалкой, никчемной Алисе? — вопит Ирацибета.  
У Времени совсем нет себя и терпения на истерику Красной Королевы, циферблат словно выкручивает изнутри без питающей его силы Хроносферы. Время не любит ждать, но сейчас всё происходит слишком быстро.  
— Она забрала Хроносферу без спроса, — пытаясь удержаться на ногах, оправдывается Время, и вмиг появившееся слепое равнодушие в глазах Ирацибеты, казавшееся напускным, вдруг обжигает своей реальностью.  
Время понимает, что это не кокетство и не флирт, а настоящее, взаправдашнее равнодушие, и все пустые слова, когда-то сказанные её Ирацибетой — вот где истинная сущность Красной Королевы. Время вдруг понимает, как много она упустила из-за этой нелепой связи, и мутная пелена наигранных чувств тает перед её взором.  
Наверное, поэтому так легко получить пощечину в следующий миг.  
Наверное, поэтому так легко взять дополнительный хрономеханизм и отправиться на поиски глупой, храброй Алисы.

***

Время не щадит своих учеников, поэтому Алисе с каждым новым погружением в Прошлое все сложнее и сложнее складывать пазл из осколков судеб, а когда ей это все-таки удается, Время, наконец, ловит девчонку.  
— Прошлое нельзя изменить, — говорит Время Алисе и, проглотив про себя желание сжать крохотную ручку бесконечно храброй девочки, добавляет, — но ты можешь вынести из него урок и жить дальше.  
Разочарование, которое океанами невыплаканных слез плещется сейчас в глазах Алисы, Время видит второй раз в жизни. Впрочем, в прошлый раз ей удалось отвернуться от зеркала и привести смутившие её чувства в относительный порядок.  
«Эта девочка справится», — думает Время и, отвлекшись на жалость, упускает Алису и Хроносферу из рук.  
Время пытается схватить её, но больше для проформы, чем на самом деле стараясь. Алиса Кингсли — умная девочка, а ещё она достаточно не в себе, чтобы понять советы Времени абсолютно правильно и научиться уму-разуму.

***

С трудом вернувшись из прошлого, Время предстает перед судом той, которую беззаветно любила несколько прошедших (теперь уже ясно, что впустую) лет, и Ирацибета, что вполне ожидаемо, не знает жалости (может, потому так легко отправляла неугодных на плаху?).  
Время восседает на фруктово-овощном троне рядом с останками прежнего фаворита Красной Королевы и кривится от отвращения. Всё в этом замке буквально кричит о неуравновешенности хозяйки, и если за несколько лет личного знакомства и множество лет заочного она не поняла истинных мотивов якобы любимой женщины, то грош цена всему её бесчисленному опыту. Для самой себя Время совершенно никудышный учитель.

***

— Простите, что отвлекаю вас, — тараторит Алиса, с виноватым видом оглядываясь в Зале Живых.  
Ирацибета, наконец-то, совершенно здорова, смущена, а потому не явится на порог ещё как минимум несколько дней, и это дает Времени шанс успеть устранить все неисправности в собственном доме. Да, Время гордится своей привычкой к порядку и не считает зазорным проявление крайнего перфекционизма. Это же Страна Чудес в конце концов, и в ней каждый безумен по-своему.  
— Ты уже отвлекаешь, так хоть отвлекай по делу, — усмехается Время, но все же оборачивается к собеседнице и жадно впитывает исходящие от неё эмоции. Раньше её пленила страстность Ирацибеты, но то был лишь напускной фарс по сравнению с пылающей праведным гневом золотоволосой девчонкой. Теперь Время видит разницу между «казаться» и «быть».  
— Мне всегда говорили учиться у вас, и были правы. Прошлое действительно нельзя изменить, можно лишь вынести из него урок, и этот закон я усвоила. Но ведь осталось так много всего, что вы можете мне рассказать, и если бы вы только захотели...  
Алиса умолкает, остановленная движением руки Времени. Даже Часы Жизни, парящие вокруг них вдруг начинают тикать в несколько раз тише. Время говорит:  
— Милая Алиса, я буду учить тебя бесконечно, тебе и не нужно просить.  
Время осторожно добавляет, стараясь не разочаровать ученицу уж слишком сильно:  
— Но я лишь рука, конспектирующая те правила, которые диктуешь мне ты. И так я учу каждого, будь уверенна.  
— Но... Получается, что вы не обладаете мудростью прошедших Времен?  
Алиса Кингсли теряется и, пожалуй, она в самом деле так удивлена, как хочет показать. Впрочем, это же Страна Чудес, куда уж больше удивления?  
— Ты наверняка не раз слышала, что всему свое время. Одна моя маленькая подсказка тебе в качестве аванса и обещания: эти слова — чистая правда. Настанет час, и я научу, а до тех пор, будь добра, не показывайся мне на глаза, милая девочка.  
Алиса Кингсли, правда, чувствует себя немного особенной; теплая улыбка на губах её собеседницы успокаивает бесконечный внутренний ураган.  
Время всему научит. Пожалуй, это и правда неплохое обещание. 


End file.
